The First Time
by SOFisticated1
Summary: Isabella Swan is an accomplished doctor who's life has taken an unexpected turn. Life has taught her that time doesn't heal all, it just helps us forget. Forced to take a sabbatical and getting some R&R in a place she knows nothing of, she finds Alice Brandon. An accomplished veterinarian who's tired of the same routine. Can Alice help Bella to trust and love again? F/S,Bellice,AH.


**A/N:** Rated M for _**future**_ lemon(s).

I started this fic almost a year ago. Yeah…surprise! I was struck with the urge to write today and finished this one. I say 'this one' for those who are reading Movie Nights and probably wondering about that one. C'est la vie. I will get to it.

I heart this fic. I don't know why. Probably because I babied it all year and because I know where it's going, how it's ending…I just rather have someone else type it out for me. Ha.

**OK, this fic wil progress. I have two requests for this fic: 1. Do not ask about lemons – it's a mature love story, romantic. Not a kinky porno (please see Movie Nights). 2. Do not rush me to update - it will all happen, in time. And I will be posting this side note with every chapter. Also, I am not using a beta, just myself – counts.**

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight or Twi-related belong to the owner(s) of The Twilight Saga. Not to me.

* * *

_"There comes a time in our lives where taking a step back is needed. A time to reflect on the life we have lived and a time to envision where we wish to further take it." – S.J.T._

The warm feel of the setting sun against her face was putting her soul at ease. It's the smell of the ocean and the sound of its waves calming her, setting her into peace. It had been a mere three days since Bella reached the coast of Coco Beach. After agreeing to take a sabbatical from work, she sent her father an e-mail and left her mother a voicemail; explaining her sudden need to disappear.

_I've been mentally overworked. Headed to the shore for a while._

_Don't call me, I'll call you._

The moment she climbed into her convertible and hit the gas pedal, sobs broke free from her throat. It was a moment of clarity her mind suddenly succumbed to knowing it was finally free. The mental breakdown she knew was evident instantly took over. Only able to wipe away a few of many stress-shed tears that fell, Bella input the address to her destination on her cars GPS before blasting her newly favorite track. Time was only helped the tears flow at a more rapid pace.

Bella realized she was at an impasse in her life. She had accomplishments and having met life's expectations, she did not now know what to do with herself.

The past three days have been spent of her finally giving into her heart wrenching emotions and thoughts. The man she thought was her everything and more was no longer just that. Finding him in a compromising position with someone who looked similar enough to her twin had set off questions in her mind. What does she have that I don't? Sure as hell wasn't an ass, she thought. No, but now she has your man, her sub conscience told her. Bella scoffed at herself. Internal dialogue be damned.

Now, she stood on the back porch of the beach house she rented for three months. Time away was what the doctor ordered and she, for once, took such advice.

_"I'm signing off on this and that's final. Effective immediately you are on a sabbatical. Your mind needs time to rest and settle, Bella. You can't see patients when you're on the verge of a mental breakdown."_

_"Esme, it is not that serious..."_

_"In this room it's Dr. Platt to you. Take the time off. You need it, your career can use it and get a tan." Esme passed Bella her get-out-of-jail-free slip and a business card to a realtor. Before asking what the card was for Esme spoke up. "That's James, my realtor. Call him and he'll know where to send you."_

James was extremely helpful and thoughtful towards Bella's request of somewhere peaceful and secluded. Apparently, it was Esme's favorite vacation spot. All mine now, Bella thought as she snickered to herself watching the suns final rays slay across the sky.

Night.

Bella had become extremely bored the last few nights. TV shows annoyed her; books: she's read enough for two lifetimes. She wanted out of her confines but she did not know how to be without him; where to go or what to do.

_What is_ _Single?_

The answer she did not know but she did know she wanted to explore this little town. What better way to start off then by checking out the night life?

Earlier that afternoon, Bella had goggled the area she was in and found that though she was secluded, there was a buzzing town five minutes away, by car. She showers and dressed is her favorite green cocktail dress and four inch heels. Her hair; mind of its own. Make-up: simple with smokey eyes. She felt like dressing up even if it was to just sit at a bar drinking the night away as she observed.

Sebastian's was a simple looking indoor/outdoor bar. Neon lights that lit up inside where visible outside as was the smoke of dry ice from the fog machines and rapid blinking strobe lights. As she entered, she recognized the track being spun by the DJ; Blame It On The Alcohol. That's what I need, Bella thought as she found an unoccupied stool at the bar. For a Tuesday night, Bella noticed the bar had a decent size crowd. _Guess partying is a trend here._ Spotting a bartender, Bella waved him over.

"What can I get you tonight, Gorgeous?" The well defined man asked Bella. Her face flushed a bit at the man's compliment. She wasn't use to that sort of phrasing since she was... reality of her newly found singleness dawned on her and she looked the dimple cheeked man in his blue eyes.

"Patron. Double shot."

"We have a drinker tonight ladies and gentlemen!" The man shouted to the other patrons causing them to cheer. "Double shot of patron coming right up." He winked and she smirked.

Downing her shot without a thought or care in the world, Bella requested two more and a Long Island Iced Tea.

"On a mission tonight, little mama?"

"What gave that away?" Bella playfully asked back, fretting innocence. And just like that, Bella and the young man fell into simple conversation. She quickly learned his name was Emmett and bartending was how he put himself through law school.

"It's very generous, tip wise." He told her.

Bella didn't mind spending the next few hours just sitting at the bar chatting away the night with her new friend. Though, when he tended to others, she couldn't stop her eyes from tracing his biceps as the flexed easily with his slight movements. His broad back and tight ass in fitted jeans were doing things to her. Shaking her head she finished up her drink. Dirty blondes were never her thing but this one had smarts. _Hmm, maybe another night I'll flirt back and mean it. _She didn't want a rebound. She didn't want to turn into that _easy girl_ now that her life was flipped upside down. Emmett winked at her from across the bar as he handed a beer to another patron. Her lips easily curled into a smile in response. Lifting her empty glass, she tilted it his way and he was quick to give her another drink.

"Should I ask you for your car keys now?" Dimples, as she now mentally called him, chuckled at her.

"Not yet," she smirked at him. Not like she would tell him how sitting upright at the moment was challenging anyway.

Turning around on her stool - her favorite new spot at the moment - Bella decided to watch the people dancing on the dance floor. The sweaty bodies moved and swayed from side to side. Some on beat, others embarrassing themselves. Bella laughed at this thinking of the many times her and her friends back home would act silly on the dance floor. She missed them, but this time away was needed.

Just then, the DJ scratched and a familiar beat came banging through the speakers. Bella began to sway as she recognized the song. She really wanted to hit the dance floor but dancing alone was not fun. She continued to watch as everyone else got lost in the music; all in sync now as if they were a sea of EQ.

Bella's eyes set on a slight gap on the dance floor. Only able to make out a reddish blur, she leaned a bit to the side and caught sight of her new focal point. It was girl, no… a woman. It was hard to tell by the person's height but Bella could make out the wavy brown hair down the mystery woman's exposed back. She was somehow mesmerized at the way said woman's hips rocked to the beat, as well as the rest of her body. Bella let her eyes roam down the woman's back side to her tone legs, noticing her high heels. _Damn, she's tiny._

Bella, having watched others dance before, never felt as enticed as she had now. Drawn to this dancer, she felt no need to look away. All Bella knew was that she was enjoying the provocative way the red blur danced. She leaned back against the bar and drank more of the dark liquid while her eyes stayed locked on the red curves ahead of her.

Those curves became flat as the woman swirled her body around, causing Bella to bring her eyes up and finally catching sight of the woman's face. Quickly sitting up, Bella took in the dancer's beauty. Sure she's seen other women before, but this one woman had high cheek structure, small pouty lips, a perfect nose and light eyes. What color she couldn't tell due to the strobe lights flashing everywhere. Bella full out gawked as the woman threw her arms over her head, shaking her ass down to the floor. She quickly noticed the dip in the front of the woman's dress which exposed her cleavage.

Bella swallowed dryly. _Jesus Christ, what the heck is wrong with me?_ She downed the rest of her drink and places the empty glass on the bar. She heard Emmett ask if she wanted more but just held up her hand as she looked back towards the woman who was now biting her lip as her hands trailed down her sides.

"Ah. See you finally caught sight of Allie."

Bella quickly spun around and faced Emmett. "You know her?" she said pointing her thumb in the dancers direction.

"Of course I do. She's a regular here. Always dancing. Either with someone or not. You're into that sort of thing?" Emmett asked, jutting his chin towards the other woman and wiggling his eyebrows at Bella who quickly gasped.

"No! You perv!" She yelled at him as she slapped his shoulder causing him to chuckle.

Emmett quickly threw his hands up in defense, "I was just asking!" He could not contain his laughter. "It's cool if you are though," Bella shot him a death glare. "I'm just saying. Would be kind of hot-" he quickly dodged as Bella lifted her once again empty glass as if to throw it at him.

"How about you make yourself useful and give me a refill?"

"How are you not drunk?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Bella replied with a wink as Emmett handed her yet another Long Island Iced Tea.

Feeling something warm brush against her left arm, Bella looked over to see the beauty of the night. Alice stood right next to her, waving Emmett down. Bella slightly chocked on a sip from her drink which caused Alice to turn her way. Trying to recover from the slight embarrassment, Bella just smiled and nodded at the woman, deflecting the noise as if it wasn't she who made it.

"Long Island?" A mature, feminine voice asked.

Bella nodded and smiled. "You're good."

"Exceptionally so," smirked the dancer as she stared back directly into Bella's eyes.

Diverting her eyes back to the bar, Bella sat wondering which type of light was being used as she examined the lit up bottles of liquor. Anything to help her stop thinking about the gorgeous woman next to her. "I'm Alice." Bella side eyed the woman noticing her outstretched hand. Shaking it in return she added, "But you can call me Allie."

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." Bella told Allie as she broke off their handshake.

"You're not a local."

"Nope." Bella mumbled, popping the P.

"How many of those have you had?" Allie quirked her head to the side and Bella smiled.

"I lost count."

"I'm sure you have." Allie chuckled and Bella thought it made Allie more adorable._ Adorable? Hmm._

Emmett returned with Allie's drink and Bella watched as Allie's hand reached for his forearm stopping him from retreating. Allie leaned in mumbling to him. She nodded over to Bella and Emmett laughed whole heartedly.

"Aw, she knows your name now. Isn't that cozy?" Dimples asked as he stood before Bella switching her Long Island with water before she could realize it. As she sipped her drink, she made a sour face but didn't comment, only pushed the water aside.

"I guess I better be going." Bella stood from her stool and swayed involuntarily. Allie, thinking Bella was ready to fall backwards, wrapped her arms around her new love interest' waist to steady her. She had noticed Bella watching her dance after feeling eyes on her. Once she turned around and saw the beautiful brunette's eyes fixed on her, Allie couldn't help but show off a bit. Holding her now, their bodies lined up perfectly. Bella's warm hands were on Alice's shoulders and the simple touch made her shiver. Quickly, she turned them so that Bella's back was against the bar and released her.

Once Allie stepped back, Bella felt she could breathe again. Allie smelled like musky lavender and it stirred excitement within her. She liked feeling the thrill and rush of blood throughout her body as it heated from Allie being so close._ Probably just the liquor talking._

"I'm going to step out for a minute. Get some fresh air." Bella smiled slightly at Emmett as she grabbed her clutch and headed past the patrons.

Watching Bella walk away, Alice took in her full profile and bit her lip. "That's a nice-"

"Whoa! Slow down there, buddy!" Emmett interrupted her.

Alice stood there bug-eyed and shocked. "Why?"

"You're not her type." He answered her with one raised eyebrow.

"Pfft. Her body language tells me otherwise. Especially the way she was looking at me when I was out there." She said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Don't do it, Allie." Emmett said as if scolding her. Allie just shrugged as she continued on with her drink.

"I told you I'm over one night stands," she mumbled as she eyed the door waiting for Bella to return.

"Mhmm. By the way, five Long Islands."

"You serious?" Alice said in disbelief. "There's no way she can hold that much liquor." She was mentally calculating Bella's approximate height and weight.

Emmett nodded before adding, "And a few shots before. She's on a mission, Allie. Why I'm saying don't."

"Well, damn." Alice said as she pushed her empty glass towards him. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Alright. Here, take these." Emmett handed Alice two glasses and winked.

* * *

Outside Bella sat at one of the empty tables they had scattered about for patrons. With her head in her hands she kept her eyes tightly shut trying to make the spinning stop. Her brain felt numb and her tongue was extremely dry. _What the fuck are you doing, Bella? _She couldn't remember the last time she binged drank or where she even was at the moment. She knew she was tipsy but was hoping not to black out once the alcohol really kicked in. She slowly lifted her head and opened her clutch pulling out her pack of menthols. Just as she was about to light one up, she heard that sultry voice again.

"Mind if I join you?"

Looking up she saw Alice standing next to the only other available seat at table, with what she hoped was two glasses of water. "Not at all." Bella said while she smiled at Alice. _Why is she so attractive?_

"Thanks," Alice said while sitting across from her after placing one glass in front of Bella and herself.

"No, thank you. Water, right?" Bella asked while pointing to the glass in front of her.

Alice chuckled slightly, but nodded. "Yes." Her eyes danced across Bella's face now that they were out in regular lighting. Alice noticed how flushed Bella was from the excessive drinking done tonight, but she stared in awe as the lights made Bella's brown eyes seem as if they sparkle.

Bella lit her cigarette and offered one to Alice, lit it for her. "You're from around here?"

Smiling Alice simply said, "Yes."

"It's a nice little town. Good for holidays."

"Eh, sometimes. Tourist annoy me." Alice said with a shrug causing Bella to laugh.

"Then why hang around them?" Bella asked as tipped her cigarette in her own direction. She crossed her legs and sipped her water. Her eyes watching over the glass as she notices Alice's own eyes look over her now more exposed thighs.

"They're...amusing." Alice smirks.

Not sure why, but Bella _wants_ to flirt with Alice. Smiling, she challenges her."Oh?"

Alice takes a slow pull from her cigarette and exhales. "Extremely fascinating." She says, not once taking her eyes off of Bella's, who's looking at her just as intensely. She then chuckles and looks away. "So what is it you do back home, Bella?"

"Hematology."

"Really?" Bella see's the intrigue in Alice's eyes as she sets her glass down and leans forward. She can't stop the smile that spreads across her face.

"Yup. I play with blood." She laughs loudly, feeling the goofy side effect of her drinks still stirring around in her own blood system now.

"See! Fascinating." Alice slides her chair closer so that she is sitting as close to Bella as possible. "Can I pick your brain?"

"No, that might hurt," she chuckles. "Besides, it's not working right now."

Alice laughs and puts out her cigarette. When she sits back, Bella's crossed foot is against her leg and the brown-eyed beauty is staring directly at her. Bella leans in closer until they are shoulder to shoulder causing Alice to swallow hard. "I didn't notice before how blue your eyes are." Bella mumbles.

Feeling caught off guard, Alice blushes and before she can put her head down Bella asks, "What is it that you do?"

She could feel Bella's warm breath on her skin as she spoke, causing goosebumps to raise. "I'm a Veterinarian." Alice speaks softly and shyly.

"That's interesting." Bella says, her eyes roaming Alice's face again. Too drunk to notice. "Do you work with a specific type of animal or just general?"

Alice feels herself coming undone from Bella's gaze. When Bella speaks, she stares into Alice's eyes. When Alice speaks, Bella stares at her lips. And it irritates her how she's losing her cool around this woman she doesn't even know from Eve. Taking a deep breath she leans away slightly and exhales.

"Mostly cats and dogs, but I work with all animals in general. Can I get another cig from you?" She spoke so fast Bella took awhile to register what was being asked of her before pulling out her cigarettes again.

Alice was just grateful for the distraction before her eyes and hands ended up doing something else.

"I think I should head home. I'm starting to feel lifeless." They both laughed and put out their cigarettes.

"I'm sure. Let's go in and finish these waters. Did you drive here?"

"No, I cabbed it. Safety first and all that." Bella replied as they walked back in the bar. The crowd was still lively.

"Smart. Maybe I can get a few dances out of you then before you run off?" Alice said as she stopped Bella before they reached Emmett, who was watching them from the moment they reentered.

"I might be drunk, but not_ that_ drunk."

"Aw, come on. Just one dance! While you're still standing!" Alice joked as she shouted over the music, pulling Bella onto the dance floor by her hand.

As much as she knew her balance was shot to shit at the moment, Bella couldn't find it in her to tell Alice no. Her smile made want to say yes to anything. "Sure. But just one song!"

* * *

Alice cradled Bella to her side as she unlocked the door and ushered her in. She knew this house like the back of her hand, but that's nothing Bella needed to know yet.

"Where's the bed?"

"This way," Bella mumbled before walking ahead. She pulled Alice by the hand, keeping her close. She didn't let go of her until she reached the bed, throwing herself onto it.

Alice just stood at the foot of the bed, utterly amused. Bella was a funny drunk. A mess really, but funny nonetheless. They had danced for an hour straight and as the hour passed, Bella's alcohol consumption kicked in.

"You should change your clothes. You won't be a happy camper in the morning so you might as well be comfortable." Alice advised the now half asleep woman. Bella groaned and rolled over. Her hair in complete disarray.

"You're right." Bella spoke but didn't move. "Take my shoes off for me? The room won't stop spinning."

Alice giggled as she uttered a 'sure.' She reached for one of Bella's ankles and removed the shoe. Bella sighed. Alice's lips pressed into a firm line as she tried to keep her eyes only on Bella's feet. It was becoming difficult since Bella was laying there. In a short dress. On a bed.

Alice then moved to Bella's other ankle and removed the shoe, but this time let her fingers rub against the arch of Bella's foot. She had too. Only to feel her skin, she thought. Bella's skin was baby-soft. Her touch caused Bella to moan softly. It was loud enough for Alice to hear.

A shiver ran up Alice's arms, spread throughout her chest and settled in her core. This time she let her eyes trail up Bella's leg. Alice bit her lip at the sight of the curve of Bella's calf and knee, her eyes studying her thighs. Alice rubbed her thumb across the base of Bella's foot once more.

"Mmm." Bella moaned softly.

Thank God her eyes are closed, Alice thought. The last thing she wanted was Bella to see her slack jawed. When Bella moaned this time, she arched her back a little bit and Alice watched in awe as her breast rose and fell.

Gentling placing Bella's foot back on the bed, Alice cleared her throat. She was getting aroused and this is not how Alice wanted this night to go. She took a step back before speaking. "Ok, they're off. Time to change now." Alice tried to sound perky, but sounded more as if she were being strangled. Bella didn't notice.

Sitting up Bella, stared at the dresser to the far left of Alice. It seemed too far away and she didn't want to walk. Just sleep. With a grunt she stood and made her way to the other side of the room. As she passed Alice, she gave her a smile which only reminded Alice of a sappy old man. Alice chuckled at this while Bella pulled out a small white tee and something pink from her draw.

Alice watched as Bella leaned against the dresser and pulled her thong off before taking off her dress. Wondering what the hell Bella was doing, Alice watched as Bella slipped on the pink thing in her hand. _Oh, a panty change. Ha!_

Bella, without a drunken care in the world, pulled her dress off over her head and tossed it aside. She heard an odd sound, but her brain never registered it so she just slipped on her tee.

Alice let out a gasp, standing shocked in place at having just witnessed a topless Bella. She forced herself to remember the fact that Bella was drunk and mostly likely won't even remember what's happening now when she wakes up in the morning. Squinting her eyes closed, she fought the only image already burned into her retinas: Bella's perky, full breast and rose colored nipples. She couldn't help it. It was the first thing she noticed and the only thing she able to stare at with Bella's quick change.

"Alice?" It was a vulnerable tone. It snapped Alice out of her thoughts. Bella had already tucked herself into bed. Alice thanked everything under the stars that Bella was underneath a blanket and not exposing her pink panties.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me? I mean, stay until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, sure." Alice told her. Staying in her place. At the foot of the bed. Away from Bella.

"Will you sit next to me?"

"Uh…" Alice hesitated as she looked over the bed. She wouldn't meet Bella's eyes afraid to see just how vulnerable she was. Alice looked over Bella's curves covered in a white sheet. Who was she kidding? Herself only. She wanted more than to sit next to her.

Walking around the bed, Alice kicked off her shoes and sat down beside Bella. She fixed the pillows to lean against the headboard and made sure to stay above the covers. She even kept a few inches between them. Bella smiled warmly at her new friend. Alice returned the smile just before Bella closed her eyes.

"Men are horrible."

Alice's eyebrows shot up as she looked down at Bella. The sleepy woman beside her still had her eyes closed. Not knowing what to say in response, she stood silent.

''They make promises after promises and never follow through with them."

"Hmm," was Alice's eloquent response.

"I'm not man hating. Just," Bella's voice cracked on her last word. A sob break free from her lips. "I loved him so much Allie. I still do."

Dealing with crying people was not Alice's strong suit. She never knows how to comfort them. But this time she's feeling different about the person crying before her.

Lying beside her is a beautiful woman who apparently had been shitted on. Heart shoved through a meat grinder or even worse, probably ripped out of her chest and beaten with a meat tenderizer. Alice didn't like her analogies at all but wanted so badly to make Bella's sadness go away.

Alice brought her hand to Bella's warm cheek and with the pad of her thumb she wiped away the beauty's tears. Bella only cried harder.

"No one is worth this much pain." Alice told her.

"To me he was. Haven't you ever loved someone so much before, you would look pass their infidelity?" Bella whispered between silent sobs. Alice wanted to find this bastard who cheated on Bella and shove his dick through a meat grinder._ Hey, eye for an eye._

"I have, but infidelity is not something you just overlook. You still need to work through this heartache before even considering looking past his dick-confinement issues." Bella cried harder. "Sorry! I'm so sorry." Alice could have smacked herself for being so blunt. She was only hurting Bella more. _This is why I stay quiet_. "I just meant to take it one step at a time."

Bella nodded. "It's ok."

Alice couldn't take the heartbroken expression on Bella's face. ''Come here." Alice told Bella, who looked a bit confused until Alice patted her lap. Bella grabbed her pillow and placed it on Alice's thighs before resting her head back down on it, curling up against the woman. Alice combed her fingers through Bella's hair until her sobs had stopped, but the tears still flowed. She soon fell asleep to the soft touch of Alice's fingers massaging her scalp.

Alice sat there for another hour making sure Bella was completely asleep. No stirring or fidgeting occurred. Only her thoughts were awake; running through her mind at a rapid pace and screaming at her. She didn't know how or why Bella came into her life. Clearly there had to be a reason. _I love women, so maybe that could be the reason?_ No, there has to be more to this, Alice thought. Maybe they'd just be good friends...or maybe, someone more knowing than anyone on this Earth, brought Bella into her life to be healed by her. Alice was a great caregiver and rehabilitator, and it seemsBella needs to be nursed back to health.

_I definitely have my work cut out for me._

* * *

**A/N: **It's so pretty!

Ok. Now that you've read it, play nice and tell me what you think. Good or bad I can handle it, or don't tell me. S'all good. Either way I hope you like it so far. I do, so I win.

Don't forget my other Bellice fics: There Was Only Ever You and Movie Nights.

**Later.**


End file.
